Just Varia
by AliceVermillion
Summary: It all started when Iemitsu brought Tsuna along to Italy. A KHR!Secret Santa fic. One-shot.


**Just Varia**

* * *

It all started a when Iemitsu brought Tsuna along to Italy...

"Tou-san! Tou-san! Where are you?!" Tsuna shouted as he walked around the empty hallways. After Iemitsu left his son at the care of his subordinate, a total stranger to Tsuna, Tsuna did what he have to do. He snuck past his 'babysitter' to find his father. But now, roaming around a big mansion-almost a castle isn't really a great idea for a no-good boy like him.

Tsuna continued to walk until he passed a certain door with decorations and stuffs. 'I wonder what's inside.' Curious enough, he moved towards the door and tried to eavesdrop. He heard some cheers, then shouts, then crash, then boom? Tsuna cringed and tried to run as fast as he can as if he wasn't involved in anything but unfortunately, the door went flying and almost hit Tsuna in the face.

"VOII! You shitty boss! The hell's with you?!" Tsuna winced at the volume of the sound and searched for the source. From where the door had fallen, he saw a silver head teen.

Instead of being afraid, Tsuna was finally being brave for once. It doesn't hurt him to ask the stranger for directions, right? "Excuse me..." He softly whispered but suddenly, the silver head teen pulled out a sword. Okay... so maybe it does hurt to ask.

"HIEEE!" Tsuna screamed as loud as he can hoping someone would save him but what he didn't realized is that he's already in a lion's den.

Everyone looked at him including the ones inside the room. "Voii! What's a trash like you doing here?" The silver head shouted.

"Ushishishi~ a cute little bunny lost in the woods."

"Oh dear, what happened to you?"

Tsuna backed away. Even if he was a no-good, he wasn't stupid enough to not know that he's already in front of dangerous people. Six to be exact. He wanted to run away right now but their glances are stopping him from it. "Uhhh… Hi?" He tried to make a friendly gesture but the moment he peeked through the door and saw the person sitting in the middle he went as cold as ice.

"Trash."

* * *

"So what are we gonna do with him boss?" Bel asked as he pokes the brunet's cheek in front of them. After the incident earlier, they decided to put him inside the room because they really don't want to deal with the higher ups now.

"Isn't that obvious? Boss doesn't want to deal with him so let's just kill him."

"Don't be so mean Levi. We should just take care of him." Lussuria said as he moved towards the brunet and got him some blankets. "What do you think Squ?"

"Voiiii! It's none of my business."

"Then Mammon?"

"..."

"Okay... maybe not. Let's just wait for him to wake up then."

* * *

Tsuna was still in dreamland when he felt someone poking his cheeks and heard some people. He thought it was still part of the dream so he just let them be and tried to listen to them but unfortunately, he doesn't understand a word they are saying although he knew they are about him. Talk about intuition. And so, he waited and waited to almost deciding to not wake up. Not until he felt something cold on his forehead. He froze. He just hoped this isn't what it looks like.

'Click'

"HIEEEEE!"

"Oh good. You're awake! Just when I thought you're going to be part of my collection. Never mind now."

Tsuna didn't know what to do. First, a group of six weird people abducted him, kind of. Then, they're talking to him in foreign language he can't understand. And now, this... prince? is hugging him. He tried to squirm his way out but failed.

"Ushishishi~ No matter what you do little bunny, you won't get away from me." Tsuna perked up his ears ignoring what the blonde had said. Finally, there's someone who he could understand.

"Uhmm.. Excuse-"

"Oh! So you're Japanese. You knew all along, Bel" Great way for interrupting.

The blonde just grinned and continued to hug Tsuna. "Ushishishi~ Of course. I'm a prince."

"Tch. Everyone knew all along you shitty mother hen." The silver head grumbled as he waved his sword in front of Tsuna, almost hitting the blonde. And you know what happens when he does.

"Yare yare. This is why I never stay in this place." A floating baby said as he watched the chaotic scene before he turned to Tsuna. "So what are you doing here? There's a fine of 1 million dollars every minute you're here."

Tsuna, finally free from the blonde, stared at the baby and sweatdropped. Is this guy for real? "E-eto... I was just searching for my father when I past your door."

"Who the fuck is you father?" Tsuna turned around. The scary guy on the chair finally decided to speak but Tsuna is too afraid to answer.

"Hmph. Maybe he's just some lowly subordinate who doesn't know how to take care of his son." The forgotten man on the left side said but it seems that no one paid attention to him and was left forgotten.

After a few minutes of still no answer, the scary man ran out of patience and threatened Tsuna. He pulled his gun and pointed it at him. Nobody ever defies the boss here. "Scum, I'm asking you again. Who the fuck is your father?"

Tsuna began to get away from the man as far as possible. He doesn't want to die yet thank you very much. And so, he answered nonetheless. "Hieee! Please don't kill me! It's Sawada Iemitsu." And as soon as Tsuna said that, everyone stopped in their tracks and looked at him. Some went wide-eyed, some paled, and some are now sweating bullets. Who knew he is that man's son.

"Damn that Iemitsu. Oi, contact that fucking CEDEF leader immediately and bring back his son now." The scary man ordered and everyone followed him. They don't know which is scarier. Their tempered boss or Iemitsu when he knew his 'Cute Little Tuna Fish' is with them.

Tsuna didn't really know what's going on. Why are they so afraid when he told them his father? He watched them panic while he's just clueless in the corner. "VOII! Boss! That damn bastard isn't even here. He's in Rome for the emergency meeting."

"What about his shitty subordinates?"

"Apparently, they're too scared to get close to our headquarters." This time the flamboyant guy was the one who reported. "He's going to be on our care until tomorrow morning."

"What?!"

* * *

"Okay, since he's with us until tomorrow, he at least have to know our names." The mother hen announced. Almost all of the people protested about how he should not, but one look from their boss they shut up. "Alright, that settles it. I'm gonna start first. I'm Lussuria but you can call me Lussnee-chan. Mou~ aren't you the most adorable thing"

"Uhhh... Lussnee-chan? I can't breathe!"

"Oh... sorry."

"Ushishishi~ My name is Belphegor. And from now on you should call me Bel, little rabbit. Be honoured" The blonde introduced.

"VOIII! Everyone calls you Bel you shitty prince. I am Superbi Squalo. Memorize it the first time."

"Yare yare. Names aren't free but I'll make an exception. I'm Mammon."

"Hn. Levi-a-than, Levi for short. The loyal (and self-proclaimed) right hand man. Anger boss and i'll electrify you"

And finally it is the boss' turn to speak. He looked at Tsuna with his fierce eyes. He really don't like doing it. "Xanxus."

Tsuna nodded. He acknowledge everyone of them eventhough the others still haven't accepted him. "So Luss-nee-chan, Bel, Mammon, Squalo, Levi, and Xanxus. I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. You can call me Tsuna though" He smiled and that was the first time the Varia turned around to wipe the blood off of their faces. Except for Xanxus though.

* * *

"So what are we gonna do now? We still have a few hours before Tsuna here is gone." Lussuria asked. They are at their living room rounded talking about what to do. Though some of them are already itching to go away. They really don't like being in the same room.

"Kill him." Levi suggested and as usual everybody ignored him. Poor Levi.

"Blackmail Iemitsu. That way I can make more money." Well, you knew who said this.

Tsuna deadpanned. Are these people really human? Who would suggest something like killing and blackmailing so casually? Sensing his distress, Squalo just have to say something.

"VOII! Nothing. We do nothing."

"Ushishishi~ I want to play with the bunny."

Tsuna brightened up. Bel really understands him. Really now, Tsuna. "That's really a great idea Bel! Let's play hide and seek!"

Then again, the Varia just looked at him but they couldn't resist Tsuna's smile so they decided to just play along. "That's decided then. Squalo you're it! Now everybody hide."

Squalo, who just couldn't comprehend what just happened, stood there. One moment they're sitting and now they're playing hide and seek. "VOIII! Who the fuck plays hide and seek? We're the Varia damn it! We don't have time for games." He complained but really couldn't. Everybody's long gone, hiding somewhere. Well, he just have to find them right? "Oi boss. I can see you and you're fucking chair."

"Scum. Who says I'm joining?"

After hours of searching-slicing everything up, Squalo finally found each of them except for one. "VOII! Where the hell is that damn kid?!"

"You still haven't found Tsu-chan yet, Squ?" Lussuria asked. He's getting worried now. They haven't found Tsuna yet and it's already been hours. What if-

"Varia HQ has a lot of security traps. There's a possibility he's caught in it." Mammon stated as he floated around. This is the thing they're afraid of. They roamed around their headquarters until they heard some laughter in the next room. Slowly, they opened the door and peeked on it. What they saw made them froze.

"Isn't that great Xanxus-nii? They still haven't found me yet. To tell you the truth, I'm really great at hiding." Tsuna exclaimed as he bounced off Xanxus lap.

Xanxus snorted and began to ruffle Tsuna's hair. "Hn. Good job. Those scumbags can't even find you."

The others gaped at the scene. Just what the hell happened while they're gone? And Xanxus-nii? What the fuck? They can't even go near their boss like that or make him smirk. Indeed a varia quality.

"Ushishishi~ Boss got my bunny all by himself."

* * *

"So... what's my prize for winning?" Tsuna suddenly asked.

Everyone who are now resting, tired from searching, facepalmed. They haven't thought about that. "Well, what do you want Tsu-chan?"

Tsuna pondered for a bit before letting his lightbulb lit up. "Hmmm.. I always wanted to sit on a chair like what Xanxus-nii had."

Then for the third time, Varia froze. How would they even get that chair? Luckily, Xanxus is in the good mood today, which varia never knew this could happen. He stood up from his seat and picked up Tsuna and placed him there. Why he did that? Nobody knows.

Tsuna, on the other hand smiled from joy. He never have expected that he could actually sit on the actual chair. He was so happy he could do a little act. So he started to cross his legs and smirked. Letting out his killer intent. Just like what you would see on a little villain. And Xanxus. "Heh. And you call yourself my subordinates?"

Everyone sweatdropped. Is this really Iemitsu's son? Xanxus smirked. He could actually be Varia's leader. And so, they let Tsuna what he wants to do. Well, until he said something unexpected.

"Scums."

* * *

It's already night and everyone in the Varia headquarters are getting ready to sleep. After making sure that Tsuna is already cuddled up on one of the extra beds, they decided to peek one last time. And for the first time, they smiled. In every minute of their life, this is the only time they ever felt relaxed. Maybe having Tsuna here isn't really a bad thing. They decided to go out now when they heard some mumbling.

"I'm really glad I got to spend Christmas with you guys. I had lots of fun. Thank you."

* * *

"VOIII! Wake up!" Squalo shouted as he ran through all of the member's room. He was in panic because he doesn't know what to do.

"Mou~ It's still early Squ. What happened?" Lussuria asked. They have already gathered around. Something terrible has happened.

"Ushishishi~ The little bunny is gone." Bel replied.

"What?!"

And so, they searched and searched the headquarters all over again just like what they did when they were playing hide and seek. But just like that, they couldn't find Tsuna everywhere. "What if Tsuna really is kidnapped?!"

There's only one place they still didn't searched. And it was Xanxus' room. Slowly, they went to his door and knocked. There's no answer. They knocked again but still no answer. They pushed the door open and there they saw Tsuna beside Xanxus. Sleeping soundly. And wait, is that Xanxus' arms over Tsuna? Deciding to not disturb them, they tried to go back until there's someone banging on their main entrance.

"Hey! Give me back my son!" The varia didn't mind it at first but after a while they felt someone coming at their way.

"Oi! Where's my-"

"SHHHHHHH."

"Huh?" Iemitsu was dumbfounded. Did they just shut him up? He was about to shout when he took a glance on the door. He saw what all the members of the varia saw. He sighed and went up to his son. "Tsuna. It's time to go."

Tsuna stirred and stretched when he heard someone waking him up. He opened his eyes only to find his father. "Tou-san!" He exclaimed and hugged his father. It's just a relief that Xanxus was already awake by this time.

* * *

"Bye bye!" Tsuna waved his hands as it is time to say goodbye to his newfound friends. He really had a good time eventhough it's only for a few hours. He did not regret it. They were about to walk away when Xanxus stopped them.

"Mini-trash. Catch" He said.

Tsuna did what he was told and caught the object Xanxus threw. It was a pendant of a lion. "We saw you always looking at it so boss decided to give it to you." Lussuria said.

For one last time, Tsuna had a great big smile. "Thank you Xanxus-nii! I'll take good care of it"

And that's the end of Varia's babysitting adventure. They just wished there's a second time or a next time. Only if they just knew they really are gonna meet sometime soon.

* * *

**-The End-**

* * *

**A/N: So yeah.. This my KHR!Secret Santa 2014 gift for Erephen. Hope you like it.. Eventhough it's probably not what you have expected it to be and it's your second choice. It's also a bit rushed (I did it in 1 day o.o) I'm sorry for that. But still, I had fun writing it. I also got lucky that you requested a Tsuna and Varia (Xanxus) fluff.**

** Anyway, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to everyone! :)**

**Ciao!**


End file.
